1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of carton-type containers of the paperboard or boxboard type provided with liners. The invention also relates to carton structures and methods for making a carton of the indicated type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartons of the indicated type and methods of making the same are known in the art and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,257, 2,166,389, 4,032,060, 4,099,665, 4,236,368 and 4,838,424.
The prior art cartons are also provided with means for dispensing the product contained therein, such as pour spouts or the like, and with windows through which the user of the carton can, during use, view the amount of the product contained within the carton. Cartons of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,177,918, 2,819,000, 3,746,240 and 4,572,422.